


Cover for wordstrings' "All The Best And Brightest Creatures"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made to accompany wordstrings' lovely <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/582059/chapters/1045212"><i>All The Best and Brightest Creatures.</i></a> The original image is 1800x1200 px and can be found <a href="https://app.box.com/s/92lzjslva2rm3xlo4m8c">here at box.com</a> in case the Tumblr version below has degraded the image quality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for wordstrings' "All The Best And Brightest Creatures"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All the Best and Brightest Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582059) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



Thank you, wordstrings! :) 


End file.
